


柔声述爱

by 404SCD



Category: BLACKPINK
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404SCD/pseuds/404SCD
Summary: 总裁莎x黑道心机秀
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 6





	柔声述爱

CP:荔枝 黑道姐姐秀x总裁莎  
分类：R 病态爱恋 OOC 

魅力属于lisoo两人，ooc和故事属于我。

本不应如此，不应该是这样的。lisa坐在地上心里默念道，她已经在这里呆了太多天了。四周太安静了，根本感觉不到时间的流逝，起初对于陌生环境的恐惧现在已经变成了一种彻头彻尾的绝望。

“四周真是太安静了，如果.....是的如果，如果有老鼠在黑暗的角落里窃窃私语的额声音也好，是的我只要声音。”lisa看着眼前陈旧的墙壁还有破败的木门喃喃自语道。

lisa唯一能够知道时间的方式就是通过那个小的排气扇来确定现在是白天或者是黑夜。

她曾经对着空无一人的房间和没有任何情感的墙壁大叫：我能给钱，多少都愿意。只要你放我走。而她的声音太小了，实在是太小了没有人能够听见，甚至那面没有感情的墙壁。

她的声音回荡在这个过于空旷的房间中。

lisa蜷缩在墙壁前，她强迫自己冷静下来，她喃喃自语道:“会好起来的会好起来的。一定会有别的办法，一定会有......肯定有的。”说完她就开始呜咽起来，这样的囚禁粉碎了她的理智。

她蜷缩在墙壁前眼泪打湿了她的上衣还有一些头发，她的长发因为泪水黏在脸上，她难受的抱着自己。

时间似乎在流逝却又平静的不似寻常。

不知过了多久，也许是短短的几秒又或许是几分钟，更或者几个小时后一个熟悉的声音传入了她的耳朵。

高跟鞋与地面碰撞的声音从远处传来慢慢的靠近她所处的房间。

随后一声巨响那扇破败的门被踢开，走进来一个面容焦虑的女人。

即使是在这样昏暗的光线下也能看得清楚那个女人的容貌是何等的让人惊艳。

“智秀姐姐，智秀姐姐。”当金智秀蹲下后lisa像是抓住了自己的救命稻草那样抱住了金智秀。

“我在这里，我在这里。到底是谁？”金智秀的神色慌张语气中是一种平静的愤怒，似乎是怕吓到自己的妹妹金智秀 还在克制自己的情绪。但是她那已经紧绷起来的身体无一不在替她说着她满腔得怒火。

lisa在金智秀和其他人的保护下终于离开了那个地牢。

金智秀带着lisa回到了自己的家里，即使是这样糟糕不堪的的情况下lisa的脸看上去依旧是那样的漂亮让人移不开眼。

到底是谁？

坐在浴缸里的lisa还是在回想这个问题，这个问题就像是深埋在她血肉中的一根刺，无法取出也无法忽视只能任由它一次又一次的出现在脑海里。

而就在她将自己整个没入水中时，她听见了开门的声音。

她迅速的抬起头发现金智秀赤身裸体的站在浴缸外。

暖黄色的灯光温柔又漫不经心的洒在她的身体上，她看上去就像是放在橱窗里只能观看而不能抚摸的娃娃。

她的美带着一种神圣不可亵渎的意味。

“姐姐，怎么.......”然后金智秀就跨入了浴缸，她的大腿与lisa的大腿相贴那个如同蜂房一般甜蜜的腿心就抵在lisa的大腿上。她们的大腿相贴，金智秀的屁股也紧紧的贴在丽萨的大腿上，带着不属于浴室的凉气紧紧的贴在lisa的身体上。

金智秀张开自己柔软漂亮的双唇含住了lisa的下唇，这样温热又温柔的触感，似乎安抚了lisa的大脑，那个奇怪的问题也伴随着这样的动作消失的无影无踪。

lisa一只手环抱住金智秀的腰一只手抓住金智秀的右腿将金智秀轻轻的抱起让她坐在自己的小腹上。

然后lisa用力的含住金智秀的双唇，lisa右手撩开她的头发，左手从她的头发里穿过死死地固定住金智秀的后脑勺。金智秀则顺从的环抱住lisa的肩膀。

lisa享受这样与金智秀唇齿相缠的感觉，也享受这样掌控住比自己年长姐姐的感觉。

lisa放开了金智秀的双唇一点一点，从金智秀的脖子一直舔吻，那些关于情欲的印记就像是一处又一处的火，又像是破碎的玫瑰。

lisa舔吻着金智秀洁白饱满的乳房，另一只手挑逗着她的乳头，金智秀死死的抓住lisa的头发想要克制住自己的呻吟但是这样的快感下她只能被情欲操控着一点一点的陷入情欲。

当金智秀的乳头被湿热的口腔包裹住的时候，金智秀感觉一种难以言喻的感觉从她的小腹窜出一股热流顺着她的小腹而下，弄湿了lisa的大腿。

“li....lisa......”金智秀咬着唇有些难受的接受着lisa唇舌的挑逗，她将双手抵在lisa的肩膀上看似的反抗实则没有任何的作用，却看上去更像是一种邀请。

“姐姐还有力气叫我，看来我应该更加努力让姐姐叫不出来才是。”lisa又一次含住金智秀的乳头轻轻的挑逗起来。

lisa用力的握住金智秀的腰似乎通过这个动作可以克制住她欲望，金智秀感觉自己的腰被狠狠的钳住。她的胸前很爽，但是腰被lisa的猛力掐的十分难受。

随后lisa的单手环抱住金智秀，另一只手则伸入水中缓慢又色情的挑逗起金智秀那引人遐想的腿心，丽萨的动作因为心急有些粗暴，但是金智秀却变得更加难耐抵在lisa肩膀上的双手也变得有力起来，她的动作在提醒lisa更多一点。她的动作暴露了她的急躁。

lisa将她从水中捞起，她就坐在浴缸的边上顺从的张开双腿，lisa灵活的唇舌挑逗着金智秀的腿心，金智秀想要推开lisa的头又或者夹紧自己的双腿，但是lisa将她的大腿固定住，金智秀只有被迫的承受这对于她来说太过分的动作。

她的腿心湿润诱人，看上去可怜极了，丽萨换上自己的手指轻轻的在她的穴口试探，金智秀狠狠的咬住自己的双唇却还闷哼出了声，当lisa的手指全部没入她的通道后，她们都长舒一口气，但是金智秀的眼中满满都是情欲，lisa心急的开始抽动自己的手指。

“lisa，lisa.....”她的声音就像是塞壬的歌声那样具有迷惑性却又果然喜欢一个人就连她口中简短的话语都像是催情剂。

伴随着lisa的动作金智秀的声音越来越高，当最终高潮来临的时候丽萨感觉自己的手指热热的粘腻的爱液就从她的小穴里涌出。

金智秀低下头与lisa接吻，她们唇齿相缠，连呼吸都暧昧的黏在了一起，金智秀下一秒轻轻的推了推了lisa。

她媚眼如丝像是神话中生活在海里的海妖，美艳十足却又危险强势。

”lisa想知道是谁绑架的你吗？“她笑的更漂亮了。

”当然。“lisa急忙想要清理自己，并没有在意金智秀语气的变化。

”那个人就是我啊，lisa。“

END


End file.
